


【蝙绿/BruceHal】ABO/PWP-人类的本质

by Wrenzhao



Category: DC Comics
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenzhao/pseuds/Wrenzhao
Summary: 这是一个，两个傻瓜切身探讨人类的本质到底是复读机还是鸽子精的故事。





	【蝙绿/BruceHal】ABO/PWP-人类的本质

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/PWP

-  
“你——要与我为敌?”黑暗中，不，晴空万里下，蝙蝠侠的说话腔调也同样阴冷可怖，他将这些有情感的单词与敌人联系到一起，即便他的眼睛隐藏在头罩硬甲的阴影下，仅露出那个刚毅的下巴，Hal依旧感到喉头发紧。

很少有人知道蝙蝠侠的信息素是什么滋味，它就像他本人一样有了两副面孔。Hal有幸从他裸露的后颈中尝得不属于坐落新泽西州中哥谭的滋味，那般算得上是温和而接近无味的雪花只存在于海拔四千米的高空，仍在他擅长的领域，以至于每每腾跃而上，离开地球的前夕，他都能够在这种味道的陪伴中继续向前，带着留恋。但此刻那种雪的味道变了质，过于强烈地升华成为乔戈里峰。那片浓郁到令人窒息的清凉味道像沿着六条山脊一样从四面八方攀附而上，野蛮地把他层层包围。

Hal站起来，敌意也开始从他身上泄露，他并不是能够与Alpha抗衡的Alpha，如果说有什么能作为他的终极武器，那大概就是他被标记的气味，此刻他叫嚣着不服从，身体的每一个细胞都在抵触地将Bruce推远，因此他明确万分，纹丝不动的，稳当安身在椅子中的蝙蝠侠绝对不像他看起来那般气定神闲。

“来吧，宝贝。”Hal开始后退，小腿一前一后地站立着，保持了稳定的三角结构，支撑起他也并不好受的身体。“我绝不认输。“

“那你就能从我这拿走一份奖品。“

Hal大笑，用力过头，呛进了几口混合着大量Bruce信息素的空气，他用一个坚定的手势阻止起身的蝙蝠侠接近，”啊、别着急，我会去你的窝里套取情报，做好准备Bruce，尤其是奖品那部分。“

几分钟前，他们终于决定参加这个联盟内组织的辩论赛，并把它搞成了一场战争，这就是为什么其他所有成员都拒绝加入其中的原因。

好消息是这并不是一场严谨的辩论赛，超人，他无聊地浏览了Reddit上的大量垃圾信息，无聊地进行了筛选总结，最终得出“人类的本质是复读机“ 的无聊结论，联盟的良心赞成这点，而中心城和星城总是迟到的两位成员坚持”人类的本质应该是鸽子精“。

直到联盟的智囊站出来说话了，站在了他的老朋友的对立面（很少如此），巴里和奥利弗就差直接跳起来欢呼宣告胜利，Hal终于决定挪动位子，靠近主席。他棕色的眼睛里闪烁着无畏，眼神中的目标仅此一人，那个人的微笑晦涩得很，他用一句感兴趣的哼声回应了Hal，所以现在他们势在必得。

 

***  
现在来说糟糕的那部分，蝙蝠侠进入了发情期。

他的发情期并不总是稳定而规律，因为他的伴侣总是不能长久地停留在这个宇宙中的小土堆上。有无数个夜晚Bruce都不得不靠着他的热情和对另一个人的喜爱提前迎来热潮，另外的数个夜晚他只能用冰冷的针头将抑制剂连同美好肖想和回忆一同打进梦里，寄希望于那些被千百次换洗过的被单枕头还残留着Hal的味道。

这不能怪他，在长久的，紊乱的生活作息过后，他火上浇油地迎来了另一个癖好——他开始筑巢——作为一个Alpha。

好吧，就算是发情期，蝙蝠侠也不能言弃是不是？

Bruce，他可以确定他被Hal在瞭望塔散发的信息素勾引了，属于他的部分总是会在每一次回到地球都带上点新鲜感，甚至有些他无法描述的气味，乱哄哄，不和谐地缠绕在绿灯侠的身后。但是这一次，他眼睁睁看着Hal被他的信息素完全包裹，用他熟悉的那种气味表示抗拒，想把自己从中剥离却根本找不到头绪，他们已经完全纠葛在了一起，没有什么能表达他一瞬间的愉悦和满足。

所以他用心险恶地，趁着Hal依旧要在瞭望塔完成他的值班时间，洗劫了他在海滨城的小公寓。

Hal在管家的指引下推开Bruce房门的时候几乎以为自己回到了“家“。撇开Bruce的房间总是用厚重的窗帘围拢着，看似不见阳光的吸血鬼地堡，庞大的空间里却总是散发着几乎肉眼可辨的温度的那部分，他可以赤脚踩上去的木地板上眼下堆满了他的东西。软垫，靠枕，围巾，毛衣，绝大部分属于他人的馈赠，尽管地板一尘不染，它们也就只能在那儿散发余温了。

最吸引人的部分埋在大量凌乱的贴身衣物堆成的小山下，从被压得略微凹陷的床铺中探出肌肉匀称优美的一条手臂，露出夹缝中主人的身份。就算Hal要故意假装适应不了昏暗的光线，什么也看不见，他的嗅觉也不能欺骗自己床铺里的Bruce身上持续散发出的大块矛盾的渴求和满足气息。

哦，这事儿看上去会比那份奖品美妙得多。

“你一定要与我为敌?”

黑暗中，Hal缓缓靠近过去，他没有得到回应，于是继续跻身到了床铺上，下陷的轻微坠落感终于将蝙蝠侠从短暂一晃中拉回现实，Bruce钢蓝色的眼睛露出来，瞅着他，他在里面看到自己痴呆的投影，Hal轻咳一声，他的手搭在他自己衣服底下的Bruce的胸口，微张的嘴唇跟凑过去，从下往上地，Hal啄着Bruce的下巴，露出他应有的笑容，语调轻缓地再一次重复，“现在你还要与我为敌吗，Bruce?”

在他柔润嘴唇覆盖在那儿的一小段时间里，Bruce没有说话，他似乎在考虑接纳这个挑衅或是顺从Hal开启他的游戏，没有哪位Alpha能在发情期拒绝与自己的Omega亲近，哪怕是宣战式的，他抿了下嘴唇，线条刚毅的下巴渴望地和另外一人的柔软脸颊碰在了一块，Hal却浅尝辄止，后退着等待他的答案。

他现在完全适应了黑暗，在沉沉的黑暗中，Hal仅能觉察到离他最近的东西，一条手臂，他的手臂。Bruce的眼睛埋在手臂后头，就像星尘隐于山脊，宽阔的胛骨坚实地撑在他的肩膀上，他额角的汗滴如流星摇摇欲坠，成为了此刻唯二闪光的东西。它挂在那里，野性的眼睛旁，积聚出强烈的信息素的味道，荷尔蒙炸开，几乎折叠了空间。那条手臂开始动作，经过训练的，优美鼓胀的肌肉有力地拉住了他的小臂，Bruce很热，指尖却像机械臂一样湿冷，即便在高温和焦躁中他也精准无误地找到了戒指的位置，过度的控制使得他筋络凸起，映照在灯戒下呈现出浅青色泽，他一言不发，却显然已经蓄势待发， Hal抬起手，任凭那个人将那个宇宙中最强大的武器从他指尖褪下，甩在一旁，莹莹绿光中用他藏身之处的衣物擦掉——幸好——擦掉那碍事的脆弱汗水，抛在一旁，掩住最后的光亮，Bruce从禁闭中脱身，又将一切改造成了黑暗主场。

空气中信息素的浓度已经升高到绵密的密度，Hal可以感受到自己被诱拐着拖向情潮，这很不公平，Alpha们就是能够用野蛮力气将鹿崽叼去密林深处。在浓烈的，刺激人的气味中，Bruce开始触碰他，灵巧迅疾，他仿佛不带有目标，手指如滕条随意探索，每一次的接触却都像是种子埋入了血管，四面八方，从他颈脖溜过，从他胸口贴近，在他下腹游走，抓住他的臀瓣，攀附他的脊背。于是Hal感到种子破土，飞速生长，窒息，闷热，渴望，强烈的欲念包裹住他，他完全被引诱成熟。

Bruce没有让他等待太久，第一个惊喜在腺体附近，Bruce勾着他的脖子把他拉下来，一同享受双方缠绕的窄热空气，他故意地蹭过了那块地方，Hal因此颤抖，瘫软，他叹息着仿佛想说什么，带着某种目的没有吐露出任何单词，浅浅探出唇角的舌头找准目标，窝在Bruce的肩窝中甜蜜地舔咬上那一小块皮肤。有热气的味道，还有响亮搏动的心跳，透过紧贴的身躯震荡传来，和他自己的汇聚在一块，刺激他无限敏感的骨膜。

这位强大的Alpha的气息不会止步，Bruce任由Hal咬着他，意志坚强地仅靠信息素和手指出击，他在他湿润而柔亮的棕色脑袋后呼吸，Hal颤抖着，他的手指也因此探得了会阴，情欲冲往下腹，Bruce不紧不慢——此刻他并不冷静，这是狼王捕猎前的动物本能——让Hal自己摇晃着屁股凑在他手指头上，他已经开始湿润了，穴口张合，仅仅靠自我挤压不能满足他，手指却只在周围停留，按压，不被吞食，粗糙的牛仔裤卡在大腿间阻止他索取更多，Bruce从喘息中觊得猎物徒劳的泣音。

“嘘，忍一忍，别着急，我们会少掉许多乐趣……”

他出声安慰，一只手勾住Omega的膝弯把他提起来，另一只手扯掉了Hal下半身未能蹭开的布料，他也已经完全被吸引，这个举动终于让他们的勃起亲密接触，搅和着交换垂落的体液，那些在空气中迅速冷却的前液像蛇滑进Hal的腿间，和未被阻挡的后液汇至一块，让那里的浅色毛发更加濡湿，粘腻地蹭在Bruce的大腿上。

接下来是Bruce的手指，迅速又坚定地探入了Hal的后穴，换来Hal失去托举的双腿大开着架上他的腰。Bruce的阴茎已经完全挺立，饥渴难耐，和他本人的自制完全不符，它找准目标蹭了上去，去摩挲Hal腹肌间垂落有秩的沟壑，与他深埋幽谷的手指保持着相同频率，Hal在前后刺激下酸软下来，毫不抗拒，肠肉瑟缩着绞尽入侵的手指，讨好地开合吸附，他的手紧扣住Bruce的肩膀，像在海面上拉紧帆的船，他气喘吁吁，顺波飘荡，在激情的暴风雨下微笑，他舔舐着Bruce的耳廓，发出的声响刻意又响亮。

“别着急，Bruce…”Hal面色潮红，如若他是果实那么香气已经透过他的肌肤渗透了出来，“…你会使我们失去很多乐趣。”

发情期会使Alpha更像战士，但谁也不能轻视战士本身，即便他的性别稍弱。Bruce开始从这些断断续续的句子中嗅得端倪，Hal想要提前开战，用他的智慧来对付发情期中的野蛮人，而他唯一的取胜方式就是让爱人坠入空旷深邃的渊底忘掉一切。

Bruce撤开了，改为抓住Hal的臀瓣，把他一寸寸地钉在自己身上，Hal为这渴望太久的欲念发出舒服的鼻音，在漫长过头的几秒钟内，他发现Bruce没有适可而止的到头理念，于是戛然而止地停住了他美妙的声音，夹紧腰身的大腿开始抗拒地蹬挣，Bruce只用了一根手指就制止了他，他作弊地把安抚的信号放在了Hal的脖子后面，那里的热度正在温暖他湿汗的手指，或者他的手指在爱抚Hal情欲染醉的缺氧大脑，Bruce的亲吻来得又快又密切，他从脸颊开始，逐步向下扩展，在鼻尖轻点便略过，执意在Hal完美的光滑下巴上留下嫉妒的痕迹。那么小心翼翼，对待Hal如他的珍宝，可是他身下的动作并不是如此，他毫无征兆地抽出，再狠狠地顶撞操入的Omega的身躯，粗壮的阴茎顺利穿过手指扩张过的部分，因为其长度而艰难地探索于未经扩张的肠肉之中，强硬坚实地填满让Hal发出了更多喘息，外围的软肉被无数次撑开，又酸又涨，几乎翻白，Bruce变本加厉地再次松开了他的支撑，搭在Hal后臀的手一并下滑，他的拇指卡进穴口，用修剪齐根的圆润指甲搔刮内里，其他四指揉搓尾椎，那喘息变得高昂起来，在他引入的节奏中破碎着，又被拼接，一下接一下，如同Bruce掌心托住的在操弄中毛发交织打出几乎成泡的汩汩下淌液体。

如果你现在问他是谁在操你，你就能赢。他血液里不服输的声音蛊惑道，征服欲和保护欲相斗争，Hal完全沾染上了他的味道，恻隐之心占据上风，Bruce翻身压上，因上下颠倒和绝对的旋转碾压引发了Hal的一声尖叫。

他射在了床单上，低伏身体急促地呼吸着，Bruce剪住他的双臂按在头顶，持续地，不间断地在他温柔舒适的巢穴中出精，让那张总是在喋喋不休的，捣乱的嘴大张着，涎水润湿床单，无语失声。

他从那肉欲的光裸脊背上离开了，一并松开他的钳制，Hal的气息像纷飞木须插入进雪地，尖锐地入侵了每一寸空间。Bruce坐起身，拉住一同翻身过来Hal让他靠近自己，给出了第一个亲密无间的吻，他乐于模仿他们过度亲密的举动，用舌头作武器扫荡Hal口腔内每一个角落，渡过去一些水份和爱意。唇舌交融也堵不住他的嘴，情迷意乱中他低语蛊惑:“这只是个开始，你明白吗？”

“这当然只是个开始。”Hal猛地爬起来扑向Bruce，忍者大师的训练救了他，Bruce一把掀翻刚被高潮的暖流洗礼过的Omega，他们双双跌倒在了地板上的那堆衣物抱枕间，Hal摸索着，撞击他，步步紧逼，他们用膝盖和大腿打架，一路摸至落地窗边。“你。”他说，他是如此矫健，把Bruce推在窗帘上的举动让他发出了一些不情愿的声响。“你明白吗？”那块厚重的，像是有了几百年历史的黑色丝绒布呻吟着让步，露出一条小缝，外头的黑暗也比里面光亮，Hal为有亮光的夜晚皱眉，他的身体，他的眼睛，早已沉醉在了更深的黑暗中，然后Bruce就热情地给出回应，他动用了忍术，柔道或者是其他什么Hal不擅长的搏击技术翻转了体位，他用怒张又兴奋的勃起作钉子，残酷又迅速地收刀入鞘，操进Hal的屁股里，把这位访客的肉体画像钉在了玻璃上，就像大西洋暖流汇入摩尔曼斯克港，那里变成了不冻港。

那双手开始从腰际两侧缓缓而上，Hal不能回头，他被完全地压住了，只能试图通过Bruce在他腺体旁剧烈又蛮横的呼吸去判断它的落脚处，掌根按住了他的肋骨，手指朝脊柱摸过去，不给他松懈呻吟的机会那手指又爬动了，探前，穿过他的腋下，搂抱住他，垫在冰冷的玻璃和他潮热湿透的身体之间，黑暗骑士一把抓住了他胸前的软肉，皮革包裹的手指带有薄茧，那过于灵巧的爬虫像是咬住了他的乳首，两指卡住中间点，鲁莽地揉捏那里，Bruce比任何人都清楚Hal喜欢偶尔的粗暴对待，他用拇指去摁凸出的肉粒，又用食指和中指夹着那里往玻璃上凑，Hal面朝一整个静穆空阔的花园，透过隐绰星光看到自己在窗户上的倒影，从他盛满泪水的棕色瞳孔到湿润艳红的嘴唇。

他不能往前仰——太冰，他的火热不需要这样的冰冷来舒缓，他也再不能后退，爱人壮实的腰身紧贴他的后背，Bruce急促的撞击让他无处可逃，他的手摁在玻璃上推拒，Bruce就用手掌抓握强迫他不断下沉身体，吞吃更多，这种可怕的震颤与快感逼得他再无法蓄住泪水，Hal麻木地嘶声叫喊，自己也不清楚自己喊了什么，他只能感到Alpha鼓胀的囊袋重重地拍击着他的臀肉，流在交合间的水液润湿耻毛，一下又一下顶在会阴处，酥痒万分又只能依靠下一波进击稍作缓解。 

“你湿透了。”那恶魔此刻过烫的手抹去了他的泪水，他在他耳边低语，Hal在玻璃窗上只能瞧见一闪而过的森白牙齿，随后那件武器便被抵在他脆弱的腺体处摩挲。

“我…我湿透了……”Hal茫然地重复，他把手放去底下，在他们体乳交融处，他嗓音哑去，却仍旧不怀好意:“你呢？”

你看，他那么口齿伶俐，怎么做才能丢掉爱怜，不去如他所愿？

Bruce回答他一个真正的，深入的标记，他的牙齿咬入Omega的腺体，血液渗出却只有信息素的味道在外散，Hal被太过太过直接的沸腾爱欲裹挟，爆发出森林的气味，那是被征伐的森林，飞鸟在他滚烫急促地吐息间离去，冰雪覆盖住这里，在这与欲望，爱情紧密关联的时刻，Bruce要Hal完全属于他，他在那里留下新的勋章，和他肩窝里那个做伴，Hal剧烈地扭动着，后仰他的头想去撞开这一切，Bruce抵了上去与他交肩，在这内外的黑暗中，Hal棕色，潮湿，散发着温暖的发丝成了他的星系。

Bruce用虎口包住他Omega的肉冠处摩挲起来，粗糙的手指有力地抓握住柱身，他的抚慰让Hal深陷无力的松弛，前后的满足与酸麻使他连声抽气，他完全放弃了抵抗，深陷在断断续续的假性高潮中，一同沦陷的还有始终被龟头研磨的生殖腔口，那里终于被破开来，露出缝隙，小口咬住冠状沟用力地吮吸着，他妈的操，这感觉太好了，Hal失神的眼睛茫然地上翻着，被命运扼住喉咙，深深地，完全地吃进了过于粗长的肉茎，Bruce开始成结时他终于被过大的恐惧拉回现实，他扭动着身躯又开始逃避，把他彻底操开的阴茎却被他的内壁缠绕着持续索取。

Hal抽噎着，感觉有团火在肚子里生长，他们的信息素交融完全不是大雪覆盖榉木那么简单，在森林底下，雪掩盖保护起来的地方，那种味道是地心熔浆的味道，毫不含糊的生命活力。他肌肉紧实的小腹微隆起来，内里的他像是被烤熟的浆果般汁水直流，可是那个结完全卡住了这部分，没有一滴体液可以从他的臀瓣中流出。

Bruce在试图把他带向天堂或者地狱，无论是什么地方他都愿意，现在就要，Bruce带着他离开了窗户一同躺倒在地板上，他肆无忌惮地动作着，起身去亲Hal，而埋进体内的结纹丝不动地卡在生殖口，Hal因此抗拒地扭过头，黑夜里这个未能如愿以偿的男人带着胡茬的嘴唇又追了过去，在他标记的旁边，在Hal裸露的耳廓后，他啃咬住，将精水一滴不落地射了进去。

谁也没有在乎Hal射出的那些液体，那些顺着他的肌肤四淌而下滑进再不能用的衣物间的白浊。Bruce沉醉地注视着他几欲昏厥的脸，“我爱你。”他专注地保证道，搂住了Hal，满足几乎席卷了他所有的神智。

这位战士，他是Omega，却并不弱小。Hal扬起了胜利的笑容，即便他身居下位，被他人庇护，他也毫无惧色，他要把他们的战争终止，他要提前地让Bruce瞧见他的厉害，对他的无畏与强大给出正确评估。像从他进门起的每一句话一样，他真心实意、一模一样地说。

“我爱你。”

 

***  
“你睡得如何?”

这座古堡里最黑暗的房间内的窗帘不知何时又拉上了，Hal眨了眨眼睛，迟钝地感受着时间，把极夜换算成白日去适应光线，旁边那个倚在床头柜上的恶魔正饶有兴趣地盯着他，甚至毫不掩盖他的笑容。

也许是他过于清楚地表现了狐疑，或者是此刻实在太过安全温暖，他苏醒地很慢，Bruce观察着他茫然又充满潮红的脸，很快就克制不住地一同钻下被窝，把他的头撞在Hal肩上，在另一个人终于清醒般抗议的大喊中用力去吻他。

“我有一种不详的预感。”Hal无法抗拒、离开这个吻，他气喘吁吁，在各方面都落了这个思维敏捷的成年人的下风。

Bruce的笑容几乎要称得上是明亮了，他不打算去修饰脸上那个复活节面具一般的傻笑，而是双腿交错卡进属于他的omega腿间，盘骨对盘骨，鼻尖对鼻尖，他神采奕奕地说，“宝贝，我们都没能够起来去参加那场辩论赛。”

这是故意而为，Hal在他这样厚实的躯体的压迫下被抽离了一切推搡的力气，并且终于开始清醒，完全明白了他的意思。

哦，他才是最后的赢家。

瞧啊，狡猾的蝙蝠侠，一向如此。

“好吧。”信息素浓厚地包围住他，这让Hal又快昏昏欲睡，他的手指在Bruce的背脊上划出一些又轻又快的爱抚，不知是否会有几条痕迹与昨日重叠。

“你现在可以像我索要礼物了，小王子。”

Bruce回答的很快:“把童话书里的未来赐予我。”

无论这个答案是阴谋家大半个白天的头脑风暴产物，又或者是临时起意，他都笃定不会遭到拒绝。

当然，是的。Hal啄着他的Alpha饱满迷人的嘴唇，在唇齿间低语：”你未从我脸上读到爱意吗，Bruce？那么我要宣读，在故事的结尾，我希望余生尽早开始，因为我迫不及待地想要与你共度。而你，你获得了光荣的，永恒的胜利。”

 

End.


End file.
